Endlessly
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: Aku mengecup tangan Naruto lalu melepasnya. "Sasuke Uchiha-mu ini akan mencintaimu selamanya, Naruto..." Lalu aku mencium bibirnya... (a SasuNaru fanfic) RnR


**Endlessly**

 **By Akira Veronica Lianis**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **(SasuNaru)**

.

Aku memandangi toko kecil yang ada di dekat perempatan jalan itu. Toko dengan banner berwarna merah muda itu nampak ramai oleh para gadis-gadis. Sesaat aku bisa melihat derai tawa pengunjung yang tertawa sebelum dan setelah memasuki toko kecil itu.

Aku membulatkan tekadku dalam hati. Lalu aku mengayuh sepedaku menuju toko itu.

Aku menunggu toko agak sepi di dekat pompa air merah yang terdapat di setiap tepi jalan kota ini.

Kemudian aku memasuki toko itu setelah kulihat hanya ada dua orang pengunjung di dalam, cukup sepi.

Aku bergerak cepat menuju sebuah etalase kaca di dekat seorang penjaga toko yang tersenyum ramah padaku.

Dia menyapaku dan bertanya apakah aku akan membeli sebuah cincin, karena aku memang mendekati etalase kaca yang dipenuhi berbagai macam cincin.

"Aku mau yang ini," kataku sambil menunjuk sebuah cincin.

Penjaga toko itu tertawa kecil lalu mengambil cincin yang aku tunjuk.

"Untuk putrimu kah?"

"Berapa?" tanyaku, tidak menjawab pertanyannya.

Dia berdecak kesal lalu menyebut harga cincin itu.

Aku mengeluarkan selembar uang lusuh yang ada di balik mantelku.

Si penjaga toko mengeryit jijik memandang uangku. Ia bahkan sempat mencibir tentang betapa kotornya aku dan uangku.

Tapi aku tidak peduli.

Sekotor apapun, se-kumal apapun. Nominal uang itu tidak akan berubah, dan tetap diakui sah sebagai alat pembayaran.

Aku menolak kembalian dan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu karena pengunjung mulai bertambah.

Aku tak suka berada di tempat yang ramai jadi aku segera enyah dari tempat itu.

Cincin itu aku masukkan ke dalam saku mantelku lalu aku mulai pergi dengan sepedaku.

Sebuah apartemen kumuh di sudut kota adalah tujuanku saat ini.

Itu adalah tempat dimana aku pulang, kemanapun aku pergi.

Cukup jauh dengan toko tadi jadi aku menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam untuk mencapainya.

Tapi itu tidak masalah. Aku sudah terbiasa bepergian ber-jam-jam dengan sepedaku setiap hari. Karena aku jauh-jauh ke tengah kota untuk bekerja.

Aku biasanya berkeliling untuk menawarkan jasaku sebagai tukang semir sepatu. Walau sangat jarang orang yang memakai jasaku, aku tetap memilih profesi ini. Lagipula aku tidak pernah bersekolah dan sulit mencari pekerjaan untuk orang tak berpendidikan sepertiku.

Terkadang aku juga menjahit sepatu dan payung, kalau tidak ada yang menyemir sepatu.

Uang yang ku kantongi dari pekerjaanku memang tidak seberapa. Tapi setidaknya sangat-sangat cukup untuk aku dan seseorang yang ada di apartemen kumuhku untuk makan.

Ya...

Aku tidak tinggal sendirian.

Ada seseorang yang tinggal bersamaku selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Dia adalah... kekasihku.

Haha. Ya... Dia kekasihku. Orang yang sangat aku cintai dan aku rawat dengan sepenuh hati.

Mengingatnya saja membuatku ingin segera sampai di tempat tinggalku.

Maka aku pun mempercepat kayuhan sepedaku agar lekas sampai di apartemenku.

Aku sangat tidak sabar bertemu dengannya dan memberikannya hadiah.

Ah... Dia pasti bahagia.

Aku pun sampai di depan apartemenku yang... yah... ini cukup layak untuk ditinggali.

Aku mengetuk pintu lalu segera masuk.

Aku pun menekan saklar lampu dan apartemenku jadi lumayan terang. Di luar sudah gelap, dan memang sudah seharusnya lampu di dalam apartemen ini menyala.

Kulepaskan sepatuku yang penuh jahitan dan ku letakkan di rak.

Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar dengan terburu-buru sampai aku lupa berucap salam.

Disana aku melihat sosok yang kusebut kekasih tadi.

Ah... Dia sedang tidur rupanya.

Aku mendekat lalu duduk di tepi ranjang. Aku menjulurkan tanganku untuk mengelus helaian pirang yang lepek itu dan beberapa helai rontok.

Kekasihku ini... apa dia tidak keramas?

Aku tersenyum lalu mengecup dahinya. Aku mengelus pipinya yang tirus dan pucat.

"Naruto..."

Aku memanggil nama kekasihku dengan lirih lalu meraih tangannya yang kurus itu. Kuusap tangannya yang dingin dengan tanganku yang juga dingin karena udara cukup dingin di akhir bulan November ini. Kami tak punya penghangat ruangan dan perapian yang bisa membuat suhu menjadi normal.

Tapi tidak apa-apa. Kami saling memiliki satu sama lain untuk bisa saling menghangatkan.

Aku tersenyum kembali. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana wajahku sekarang. Tapi Naruto bilang aku selalu tampan dalam keadaan apapun.

Tangan kurus yang ku genggam ini kemudian aku angkat sebatas dadaku. Kemudian aku mengambil cincin yang aku beli di toko tadi.

Aku tersenyum lalu mengecup tangan kurus itu.

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu Naruto..." kataku lalu memasangkan cincin berwarna oranye dengan motif garis hitam diagonal memenuhi cincin itu.

"Walau ini hanya cincin plastik. Tapi kau percaya kan kalau aku membelinya dengan cinta?" aku kembali tersenyum dan merasakan pandanganku mengabur.

"Seorang pria tua hari ini memaksaku untuk menyemir sepatunya yang sudah mengkilap," aku mulai bercerita dengan suara bergetar. Aku meremas tangan Naruto untuk sekedar menguatkanku bercerita hingga akhir.

"Dia memberiku uang sebagai imbalanku menyemir sepatunya..."

Nafasku tercekat. Tapi aku harus bercerita sampai akhir.

"Kau tahu? Sudah lama aku ingin membelikanmu cincin. Jadi, aku menggunakan uang itu untuk membelikanmu cincin. Walaupun ini cuma cincin plastik..." aku memaksa untuk tersenyum lalu memandang tangan Naruto yang basah.

"Kita sudah hidup sangat lama. Walaupun kita tak memiliki benda yang berharga. Tapi kita saling memiliki... Dan kau sangat berharga bagiku, Naruto..."

Rasanya aku ingin berteriak namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutku selain cerita yang harus segera aku akhiri.

"Lalu cincin ini... Anggap saja ini adalah hadiah terakhir dariku untukmu..." aku mengangguk lalu mengedarkan pandanganku.

"Besok kau akan pergi kan? Dan rasanya sangat tidak adil jika kau pergi tanpa membawa apa-apa. Jadi aku memberimu cincin ini agar kau tetap mengingatku meski kau sudah pergi..." Suaraku mengecil perlahan.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan pemakaman untukmu, Naruto. Pemakaman yang pantas untukmu. Maafkan aku karena membiarkanmu tak segera menuju tempat peristirahatanmu karena kau tahu kalau aku tidak memiliki uang untuk pemakamanmu. Jadi aku mengumpulkan uang selama seminggu ini agar aku bisa memakamkanmu dengan layak."

Aku merasa tangan Naruto semakin basah.

Basah oleh air mataku.

"Naruto... Aku mencintaimu... Maafkan aku karena sudah menyeretmu dalam kehidupanku yang sulit ini..."

Aku mengecup tangan Naruto lalu melepasnya.

"Sasuke Uchiha-mu ini akan mencintaimu selamanya, Naruto..."

Lalu aku mencium bibirnya yang membiru.

 **END**

 **Baper :'(**

 **Gara2 lagunya Muse itu seh :(**

 **Uh, maaf kalau kalian gak baper ama cerita ini. Dibawa asik ajah /plak**

 **Itu Sasukenya kere. Gembel. Dan pemakaman itu bayar! Lah sementara Sasuke gak punya duit buat memakamkan Naruto yang udah meninggal dari seminggu yang lalu.**

 **Hhh... Gue gatau kenapa bikin fic sedih ini. Pdhl niatnya cuma pengen bikin cerita lamaran. Eh, malah melenceng dr perkiraann. Tapi yaudin deh. Wkwk,**

 **Makasih Matthew yg udah nyanyiin lagu Endlessly buat sayahh :(**

 **Okee,**

 **Gimme some review?**

 **-Akira-**


End file.
